Where Everything is good
by Nis Simpson
Summary: OS sur Klaus et Camille. Suite du 1x14


**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris**

* * *

Il se réveilla brusquement et tenta de se lever, mais son corps entier était paralysé, engourdit, douloureux. Une longue cicatrise traversait son torse nu. Elijah était assis à son chevet, impassible.

-Espèce de... Commença Klaus en se tortillant sur place. Sa voix était rauque et brisé, à peine audible.

-Calme toi. Ordonna Elijah. Tu gaspille tes forces pour rien.

-Où est... Rebekah? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Je ne sais pas, elle est surement partie maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser subir ta colère.

-Elle et Marcel nous ont trahis.

-Je sais déjà ça, mais bon sang Niklaus, c'était il y a un siècle. Tu ne peux pas juste leur pardonner et passer à autre chose?

Klaus leva doucement la tête pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.

-Ils...vont payer pour ça.

* * *

-Ça devrait tenir. Dit Camille en tirant sur les cordes qui attachaient le poignet Kieran au radiateur.

-Tu n'aurais pas du me ramener ici. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi.

-Hors de question que tu retourne dans ce grenier. Il faut quelqu'un pour te surveiller, s'assurer que...

-Que je ne perde pas la boule?

Elle ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Klaus depuis qu'il s'était lança à la chasse aux sorcières. Elle se retrouvait seule pour s'occuper de son oncle et de la malédiction dont il était victime. Il lui arrivait de se demander s'il n'aurait pas été plus facile d'enfoncer ce poignard dans la poitrine de l'Originel, mais cette idée lui était inacceptable. Même si la simple pensée envers Klaus lui donnait la nausée, il avait essayé de la protéger et de l'aider, elle lui devait bien ça.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Allô?

-Bonjour Camille. Dit une voix qui lui était vaguement familière. Ici Elijah Mikaelson. J'ai besoin que vous passiez au manoir maintenant, c'est important.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

-Vous avez une communauté de vampire à votre disposition. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi en particulier?

-Il vous a demandé. Répondit tout simplement Elijah.

Elle poussa un soupir.

-Très bien, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et retourna au salon.

-Oncle Kieran, il faut que j'y aille...

-Tu vas retrouver Klaus, n'est-ce pas. Demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

Camille écarquilla les yeux..

-Je... Ecoute, je peux rester si tu veux...

-Et tout ce temps que tu as passé à jouer les saintes en me faisant la morale... T'es qu'une salope hypocrite.

-Klaus est peut-être le seul à pouvoir nous aider...

-Ça va, ferme là.

-Oncle Kieran...

-_Je t'ai dis de te la fermer! _Cria-t-il.

Il attrapa une veilleuse et la lui lança au visage. Elle eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient marqué par l'horreur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang froid. Il se laissa tomber au sol et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il calmement. Va-t-en s'il-te-plait.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je reviendrais bientôt. Promit-elle en sortant.

* * *

Klaus s'était endormi et étaient maintenant plongé de l'un de ses cauchemars angoissant provoqué par la lame à l'intérieur de lui. Il se réveilla en poussant un cris de terreur. Camille était là, assise sur une chaise contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. Fit Klaus. Si tu crois avoir eut une mauvaise journée, attend que je te raconte ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Je le sais déjà. Coupa Camille. Ta sœur a essayé de te tuer parce qu'elle en avait marre de son frère égocentrique et paranoïaque. C'est compréhensible.

Elle se leva et se posta devant lui.

-Ce que je ne comprend pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi je dois rester ici et te surveiller, alors que tu as toute la ville à tes pieds.

-Parce que tu ne vas pas juste me surveiller, tu vas m'aider.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Je t'ai aidé à sauver ton oncle.

-Ça n'a pas si bien marché.

-J'ai été poignardé en essayant.

Elle considéra ce dernier argument.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Va à la cuisine et ramène un couteau, le plus tranchant que tu trouvera.

Elle descendit en se demandant ce que cet immortel excentrique allait encore lui demander de faire. Elle remonta ensuite dans la chambre avec un énorme couteau de cuisine.

-La lame est entré en moi. Expliqua Klaus. Elle me paralyse et me torture de l'intérieur. Il faut que tu l'enlève.

Camille resta immobile un instant, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Tu me fiche de moi j'espère!

-Camille, cette chose me fait atrocement souffrir, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de plaisanter.

-Je...je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Oh ça va! Tu as surement du disséquer une grenouille ou deux à l'école.

-C'est diffèrent.

-Seulement dans ton petit cerveau d'humaine.

Son ton supérieur l'énerva et elle profita de son agacement pour lui enfoncer le couteau dans le torse. Elle le fit ensuite descendre le long de son ventre. Klaus se contenta d'émettre de faibles gémissements étouffés, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse. Après une profonde inspiration, Camille plongea sa main dans le trou ouvert dans le ventre du vampire et chercha à atteindre la dague parmi les différents organes internes auxquels elle évitait de penser.

-Doucement mon ange. Murmura Klaus.

Elle réussit enfin à sortir le poignard blanc ensanglanté. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement tandis que sa plaie commençait à cicatriser. Il jugea ensuite avec un sourire moqueur le visage de Camille, qui était aussi pâle qu'une ligne et qui fixait la dague ensanglanté avec des yeux ronds.

-Je ne m'y connait pas trop en humain, dit-il. Mais j'imagine que c'est le moment où tu...

Elle s'écroula au sol.

-...T'évanouie.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans une chambre différente, de l'autre coté de la maison.

-Klaus? Appela-t-elle, sans recevoir de réponse.

Elle utilisa la salle de bain pour laver ses mains souillés de sang avant de descendre en bas. Elle trouva Klaus dans le salon, une bouteille de Bourbon à la main, la démarche nonchalante.

-Oh, tu es réveillé. Fit-il.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle voulut traverser la porte d'entré mais s'heurta à une barrière invisible.

-Elijah a demandé à une sorcière de nous piéger à l'intérieur avec un sort.

-Eh merde! Cria-t-elle, frustrée.

-On est coincé ensemble pour au moins deux heures! Lança Klaus en levant sa bouteille en l'air.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir, déversant toute sa colère sur lui.

-Je viens de m'improviser en chirurgienne, je suis coincée ici alors que mon oncle est sur le point de se suicider, le moins que tu puisse faire serait d'être à moitié sobre.

-Je suis à moitié sobre mon amour...Juste la mauvaise moitié.

Un silence plana entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Klaus décide de le rompre.

-Tu sais, si tu veux t'occuper pendant ses deux heures, j'ai toujours ma machine à écrire...

Camille se saisit de l'instrument posé sur la table et l'envoya contre le mur où il s'y écrasa.

-Si tu savais à quel point ça me démangeait de faire ça. Dit-elle d'un ton plus léger.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés.

-Comment va ton oncle au fait?

-Il n'a tué personne. Pour l'instant.

* * *

Les deux heures étaient presque écoulés et des bruits provenait de la pièce à coté. Prise de curiosité, Camille alla jeter un coup d'œil et vit Klaus fouiller au fond d'une armoire. Lorsqu'il en sorti la tête, il tenait un pieu en bois blanc dans la main.

-Bingo. Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Camille.

-Ça mon ange, c'est la seule arme capable de tuer un originel.

Camille écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Tu vas tuer ta sœur! S'écria-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas me contenter d'une dague dans le cœur cette fois-ci.

-C'est ta sœur!

-Elle m'a trahis! S'énerva Klaus qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

-Tu as ruiné sa vie pendant mille ans, bien sûr qu'à un moment elle allait finir par te trahir! Klaus, te ne peux pas te comporter comme ça avec ta famille et t'attendre à ce qu'ils passant à autre chose.

-Alors je devrais juste laisser passer le fait qu'elle a ramené Mikael en ville?

-Oui! Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours être le plus puissant, le plus craint...

-Peut-être que ça serait possible dans ton monde pleins de licornes et d'arc-en-ciel, là où tout le monde veut être bon et où le mal n'existe pas. Mais moi je vis dans le monde réel!

-Klaus! Tu refais exactement les mêmes erreurs depuis mille ans...

-Ça ne te regarde pas comment je gère ma famille. Hurla Klaus en s'approchant d'elle à vitesse vampirique.

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Camille aurait du être terrifié, mais sa colère dominait toute ses autres émotions.

-Tu sais quoi, tu as raison, après tout c'est ta vie que tu continue à ruiner. J'en ai ma claque de toute façon.

-Les deux heures sont passés. Fit remarqué Klaus d'un ton froid. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Elle prit son sac et quitta la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

-Je suis rentré! Cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Alors qu'elle entra dans le salon, elle remarqua avec horreur qu'il était vide. Une voix froide retentit derrière elle.

-Tes cordes n'étaient pas assez solides. Dit Kieran.

Il la regardait d'un air indifférent, une aura menaçante se dégageait de lui.

-Oncle Kieran...

Elle ne put rien ajouter de plus. Il leva sa main et la gifla violemment. Sa tête toucha le sol dur et elle réussit à ramper jusqu'à atteindre la lampe de chevet. Alors que Kieran se jetait sauvagement sur elle, elle lui donna un grand coup qui le fit tomber de coté. Lorsqu'il se releva, elle tourna sur elle-même et lui envoya un coup de pied au visage qui le remit au sol. Remerciant intérieurement son agresseur de lui avoir payé des leçons de Karaté, elle courut jusqu'à la porte. Mais Kieran la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir le seuil et l'envoya s'écraser contre les meubles. Elle était encore à terre lorsque il attrapa son coup avec ses grandes mains et serra. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et sa vision commençait à flancher.

Puis, soudainement, Kieran la lâcha et elle put prendre une grande bouffé d'air. Il s'éloigna d'elle et regarda ses mains avec horreur, revenant doucement à lui-même

-C'est...c'est finit. Haleta-t-il. La malédiction est partie.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la Nouvelle Orléans et le ciel avait prit une teinte violette. Klaus franchit le portail du cimetière Lafayette d'un pas décidé, à la recherche de la sorcière Genevieve, sa seule alliée dans sa vengeance contre Rebekah. Alors qu'il passait entre les tombes, il vit une silhouette agenouillé devant un autel, mélangeant des ingrédients dans un chaudron et récitant une formule dans une langue ancienne. Ce n'était pas la sorcière qu'il cherchait, mais il avait un compte à régler avec elle.

-Bastiana. Lança-t-il.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il lui sauta à la gorge et la mordit violemment. Il but ensuite le sang qui coulait jusqu'à en vider le corps, avant de le laisser tomber négligemment au sol.

-Une de moins. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça. Dit une voix derrière lui.

Genevieve venait d'apparaître de derrière l'une des tombes, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu essaie de sauver l'oncle de la brave serveuse.

-Ça va marcher?

-Je n'en sais rien, jusque là personne n'a échappé à ses malédictions. Mais assez parlé de la vieille, elle ne nous était plus utile de toute façon.

-Dis moi alors ce qui m'empêche de te tuer aussi.

Elle abolit la distance qui les séparait et fixa son regard vert sur le sien.

-Tu en aura bientôt l'occasion. Je sais que je dois mourir pour que le rituel de la Moisson soit achevé. Mais toi et moi nous avons encore tellement de choses à faire ensemble.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Rebekah est encore libre. Chuchota-t-elle. Elle est sur le point de s'enfuir avec Marcel. Ils vivront heureux pendant que toi tu sera laissé derrière, trahit, seul...On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver.

-Tu sais où ils sont?

-Ils se sont réfugiés dans le grenier de l'église St Anne. Ont peut aller les retrouver maintenant, et leur faire payer.

Klaus resta immobile tandis qu'elle s'approchait pour l'embrasser. Mais dès que leurs lèvres furent séparés, il saisit sa tête rousse entre ses deux mains et la lui retourna dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Kieran dormait profondément dans la chambre d'amis tandis que Camille s'occupait à nettoyer les débris provoqués par leur combat. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, comme un rapide coup de vent. Elle se retourna et trouva Klaus debout au milieu de son salon.

-Bon sang! Ça te tuerais de sonner?!

-Il ne fallait pas m'inviter la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

-Je voulais juste te dire que... Je n'ai pas tué Rebekah.

-Tu lui as juste enfoncé une dague dans le cœur.

-Non, je l'ai laissé partir. Tout simplement.

Le visage de Camille se détendit et elle décroisa les bras.

-Oh! c'est...C'est bien.

-J'ai aussi tué la sorcière qui s'en ai prit à Kieran.

Camille ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Klaus leva la main pour la faire taire.

-Avant que tu ne me gifle à nouveau, je tiens à préciser que c'était le seul moyen de briser la malédiction, donc...

Camille l'interrompit en avançant vers lui et fit passer ses bras autour de son cou. D'abord surpris, Klaus lui rendit son étreinte.  
-Merci. Dit-elle simplement.


End file.
